peeweefandomcom-20200214-history
Fire in the Playhouse
Episode Plot Pee-wee Herman plays with the magic glasses when Miss Yvonne arrives and has him guess who it is. Thanks to Conky, Pee-wee shows us that today's secret word is "one". Pee-wee then does a trick with a penny. Miss Yvonne does interpretative dancing to the Puppet Band's story. Pee-wee meditates, only to soon fall asleep; he dreams he is a Superman-type superhero saving Miss Yvonne from being crushed by a barbell. Globey wakes up Pee-wee and announces that it's snack time. Pee-wee decides to make peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for a snack, but he has no bread; so Miss Yvonne says she will make some. The King of Cartoons visits the playhouse; when he smells the bread baking in the oven, he smiles and says there is nothing he likes more than the smell of hot fresh bread. He then adds that it reminds him of when he was the Prince of Cartoons and would have some bread every morning. While he was telling Pee-wee and Miss Yvonne a story about when he was a little prince, Randy, wanting the bread to get done faster, turns up the temperature to 700 degrees. Pterri warns him he's not supposed to touch the oven, otherwise the bread will get a terrible burn! After the cartoon is over, Herman and Yvonne are playing golf, and Pee-wee scores a hole-in-'one'. Everyone screams, but Pterri screams in panic ("Pterri, that's enough screaming to the secret word!") when he sees smoke pouring out of the oven; a fire alarm bell rings loudly, and everyone in the Playhouse panics. The fire department arrives and Fireman Frank shows them the burnt bread; when Miss Yvonne reacts in shock at seeing the bread, Fireman Frank says "Too bad, I love homemade bread." Pee-Wee asks Fireman Frank what could have made the bread burn and Frank replies that just about anything will burn at 700 degrees, Miss Yvonne explains to Fireman Frank that she set the oven to 350 degrees, but Frank believes that some naughty person turned the oven up to 700 degrees. Randy appears, asking if the bread is ready. Pee-wee says "No, Randy, the bread is burned because someone turned the temperature way up in the oven! Got any ideas on who might've done something stupid like that?!" Randy says he did it. Herman sternly tells Randy that he's not supposed to touch the oven ever again. Randy apologizes. He's about to go get another bread, but Herman doesn't care about the bread anymore; he cares about the safety of everybody in the Playhouse. Fireman Frank gives Herman and the viewers at home tips on safety in the event of a fire. When Fireman Frank gives Pee-Wee with a card with the fire department's telephone number, Miss Yvonne gives her number in return as she flirts with him. Pee-Wee goes to the picturephone to put the fire department number inside before departing on his scooter. Trivia *Miss Yvonne and The King of Cartoons visit in this episode. *''Wheel of Fortune'' is parodied by the Food in Refrigerator in this episode. The show is instead called Wheel of Pizza. Gameplay is, for the most part, the same as the show it's spoofing; included is a puzzleboard made of ice cube trays. An asparagus with female features does Vanna's job turning the letters, but the letters appear as if the puzzleboard is being operated automatically as originally intended by Ed Flesh. The letters on the puzzleboard mistakenly spell out PEABUT NUTTER, so the ice cubes switch the B and N's places in the puzzle. Normally on Wheel, you first have to tell the host "I'd like to solve the puzzle" for this to occur. *When Pee-wee is guessing who is over, he guesses Mrs. Steve, even though she hasn't been seen since Season 1. Everyone else but Mrs. Rene, Tito, both Playhouse Gangs and Dixie are guessed. *Stephen Parr played Fireman Frank. *A Penny cartoon was shown in this episode. *When Pterri makes the wish, he calls Jambi "Zombie." He says Jambi's name correctly in Front Page Pee Wee. *Pee-wee and Miss Yvonne dance during the King of Cartoons arrival song, and almost kiss in Pee-wee's dream. Fans often pair them up as a romantic couple in fan fiction and fan art. *The secret word was said and screamed at 9 times. *While playing the penny game with Miss Yvonne, Pee-wee hums the music of the "Sabre Dance." *Pterri incorrectly calls Jambi "Zombie." However, Jambi's name appears correctly in the closed captions. Notes *Secret word: one *Connect-the-dots: none *Snack: Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. They are planned, but the bread is burnt by Randy. *Wish: Pterri wishes to know what Pee-wee was dreaming about. *This is the last time Mrs. Steve (not seen since the first season) is alluded to in the series. *Feature Cartoon: Stork Market (1949) Quotes * Pterri: Hmm, what is Pee-wee doing? * Globey: He's meditating. * (Pee-wee starts to snore) Pterri: Sounds like he's sleeping on the job. * Globey: It looks like he's dreaming. * Pterri: I wish I knew what he was dreaming about. * Jambi: Wish, did somebody say wish? * Pterri: I did, Jambi. I wish to know what Pee-wee is dreaming about. * Jambi: Ooh, that ought to be weird. -- * (during Pee-wee's dream) Super Pee-wee: A call for help. Somebody's in distress. This is a job for Super Pee-wee! * Lady: Somebody please help! (Super Pee-wee lands) * Lady: Oh, Super Pee-wee, thank goodness you're here. * Super Pee-wee: What seems to be the problem, ma'am. * Lady: Well, I was doing my exercises, and I didn't realize how heavy this barbell is. Please, fly around the world and get me some help! * Super Pee-wee: Help? (laughs) I don't need any help. I'm Super Pee-wee. * Lady: This is a ten-thousand-pound barbell. You'll need fifty men to lift it. It is much too heavy for just one. (everyone else screams) * Super Pee-wee: Nothing is too heavy for Super Pee-wee. (picks up the heavy barbell and throws it aside) * Lady: Oh, thank you. -- * Randy: So, is that bread ready yet? * Pee-wee: No, Randy. The bread is burned because somebody turned the temperature way up on the oven. Got any ideas on who might've done something stupid like that? * Randy: Umm, me? (everyone stares at Randy in disbelief) * Pee-wee: Randy, you know you're not supposed to touch the oven. * Randy: I do now. Gee, I'm sorry about the bread, Pee-wee. I'll go down to the bakery and get you another one. (everyone else screams) * Pee-wee: Randy, I don't care about the bread. I care about the safety of everyone in the Playhouse. * Fireman Frank: Well, then you should make sure that the Playhouse is fire safe. * Pee-wee: Well, how can we do that, Fireman Frank? * Fireman Frank: Conduct fire drills to make sure everyone knows how and where to exit the house quickly in the event of a fire, and you should have smoke detectors placed throughout your home to warn you of the presence of smoke or fire. * Miss Yvonne: I have a smoke detector--in my bedroom, over my bed. * Fireman Frank: Remember to make sure that they are kept in good working order by checking them once a month. Replace dangerous frayed electrical cords, and don't overload your sockets. Get rid of rubbish, and make sure all flammable liquids are stored in a safe place away from the heat. And remember: never, never play with matches. -- * 'Pee-wee: '''Goodbye, Miss Yvonne! Goodbye, Fireman Frank! * '''Miss Yvonne and Fireman Frank: '''Goodbye, Pee-wee! * '''Pee-wee: '''Ready for countdown, Conky. * '''Conky: '''Three, two... * '''Pee-wee: '''ONE! * ''(everyone screams) Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Pee-Wee's Playhouse